


Lay It Down Slow

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lincoln would do anything to save Michael, absolutely anything. Lisa would do anything to save Leonard, absolutely anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/gifts).



> I have been told to post a disclaimer when I get angsty. So here: This is the most angst ridden fic I will ever write.

“Where’s Michael?” Lincoln asked. Sara just stared at him with a shocked expression on her face. She turned to the gate behind her like she couldn’t believe it was there. 

“Sara,” he tried again, “Where is he? Where’s Michael?”

She still couldn’t respond. He had seen this look on her before. It was the one she wore when she was trying to process what was happening, trying to believe in the unbelievable. She kept looking back to the gate. 

And he knew. He suddenly knew why Michael wasn’t there, what exactly his idiotic, brave, and selfless brother had done to ensure the safety of his wife and child. He also knew what he had to do. 

“Alex, Sucre, make sure Sara get’s out of here safely. Sara, take care of L.J.,” he ordered before running into the building. He could hear them shouting behind him, warnings and pleas against what he was doing. But he didn’t care. He sent out a silent prayer to his son, hoping he would understand. 

The door slammed behind him, cutting off all sounds from the outside. They were gone. He moved a stealthy as possible forward, gagging when he could smell the burnt flesh of his brother. He heard the authorities stomping around above them, making their way to where they were. 

“Michael? Michael...please…” he begged, kneeling down next to the body. He checked for signs of breathing but found none. He carefully, and with shaking finger felt for a pulse. 

It was there. 

Now he just needed to get them both out of there.

Then: a light. 

A burst of swirling blue light tore through the air before him, crackling with the feel of power. There was a figure there, whispering to him. 

I can save you, it said, just come into the light. 

The door leading down to the basement slammed open, the heavy metal banging against the wall. Footsteps of ten men pounded down the stair to their location. 

Lincoln didn’t think a moment longer. He hoisted his brother’s body over his shoulder and ran into the light.  
*********

“They’re covered in burns.”

“Well, one of them is supposed to be an arsonist, right? I’ll create a story about a heist gone wrong.”

“And you are sure they were supposed to die on whatever Earth you pulled them from?”

“Dimension magic isn’t exactly my forte, but I’m pretty sure. Their other selves are dead, and you’ll have your brother-”

“Brothers. Mick was family in every way but blood.”

“-Sorry, brothers back in a few days. And don’t refer to them in the past tense, it’ll be weird. For now, let them rest. The healing spells will work on his burns but this Lincoln fellow…sorry, right, Mick….his burns are from magic. The portal was closing around him when they came through. I don’t know if I’m powerful enough to heal them.”

“Leave them. Mick was bound to set himself on fire one of these days.” 

“If you say so.”

“Will they remember?”

“Unlikely. Whoever they were on that Earth will be like a dream. A what if scenario they won’t even admit to themselves. Don’t worry, Lisa. Leonard Snart and Mick Rory will be back in the world of the living in no time.”


End file.
